


A Spark of Magic

by ThePlotMechanic



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotMechanic/pseuds/ThePlotMechanic
Summary: A _very_ different Sorting in Harry's first year,
Kudos: 9





	A Spark of Magic

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q., Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Lord of Light, and chess-master extraordinaire, was in a very good mood.

As the new first-year students (including a particular messy-haired boy) filed in, amazed by the simple charms and illusions in the Great Hall, he smiled to himself. A plan a decade in the making was coming to fruition, and now that the Potter heir was under his direct control, nothing could go wrong.

The boy's shyness was clear, even from the staff table. The Dursleys had done their job well, as had Hagrid (a simple soul, and a useful tool). And he could see the youngest Weasley boy beside him, which means that Molly did her task in her usual maternal fashion. On occasion, he wondered why a pureblood family of such lineage were natural followers, eager to serve his needs, but he could not deny that they were useful.

Professor McGonagall, standing beside the Sorting Hat, was already giving her traditional "your House is your family" speech, complete with the usual thinly-veiled hostility towards Salazar's house. The sorting process was critical, as it enabled him to properly classify each pupil according to their dominant personalities, all the better to use them in his plans.

As "Abbott, Hannah" gingerly walked to the stool, he leaned forward, eyes glittering.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and Saviour of The Wizarding World, was afraid that he was going to be sick. He had to stand up in front of the whole school to be sorted. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he didn't fit anywhere? Would they send him back? Would they take his wand? Would they laugh?

He was having flashbacks to the Christmas pageant during his first year of primary, when, just before he was to give his only line in the show ("Lo! A star in the east!") Dudley and his friend Piers had reached out and pulled down his trousers, revealing the worn pants that his Aunt had let him wear. And then they slid down too, to the amusement of all in attendance save him.

He fiercely wished Hedwig was there. The beautiful white owl, the first real gift he ever remembered receiving, always made him feel safer somehow like she was watching over him.

Lost in thought, he missed the first several Sortings, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Granger's up next!" Ron hissed at him. He looked up to see her muttering to herself as she meekly approached the Hat.

She sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall lowered the had over her bushy hair and waited. And waited.

Now Harry really started to worry. If a smart girl like Hermione couldn't be sorted, he didn't have a chance.

He twitched his nose. Somehow, he smelled ozone, like the blurry old television set that Mrs. Figg sometimes let him watch gave off. And was someone humming?

Suddenly, there was a burst of magic, like the tolling of a great bell. There was a sudden cracking noise, and the Hogwarts crest over the staff table cracked in half and fell, revealing a weird, insect-like symbol that reminded Harry of a fossil he'd seen in one of his science books.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth/seam, and in a roaring voice that seemed to come from the Castle itself, revealed Hermione's House:

"HETERODYNE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written to answer the question: "What if the Heterodynes came to Hogwarts? "
> 
> The similarity of the Sorting Ceremony and Der Kestle's interface suggested this possibility.
> 
> I actually had a few ideas linking canon characters to the webcomic, two of which I hinted at in this story. Virtual brownies to anyone who spots them both. For example, I saw Harry as a Wulfenbach, Draco as a Sturmvoraus, and Neville as either a descendant of Othar or a Jager. ;). 
> 
> Oh yes, and Crookshanks as the Emperor of Cats. :D 
> 
> For the record, one of the alternate names for this fic was "Hermione Granger, Girl Genius" (the other was "Brilliant, But Scary").


End file.
